


Release

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense Emma hasn’t been sleeping so August tries to get her to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> My wife, hunksandwich/foreverstartsrightnow, and I started giving each other fic prompts and we went too far again. This is the result. Also, thanks for the beta, wifey.

“You’re making me dizzy, can you stop pacing for a minute?”  
  
August watched as Emma stopped in her tracks to stare at him in confusion.  
  
“I wasn’t-“  
  
Emma stopped midsentence, the realization hitting her. He lifted a brow as if to say ‘I told you so’ and Emma rubbed at her eyes, clearly exhausted.  
  
Wringing her hands, Emma let out a frustrated sigh before throwing herself down on the sofa next to him and burying her face in her hands. He gently slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head.  
  
She jerked away quickly, giving him a stern glare.  
  
August rolled his eyes and drew away, remembering her intimacy issues also extended to comfort.  
  
“You should get some sleep. I’ll make you some cocoa while you lie down.”  
  
Emma gave him that pout of hers that he found so adorable.  
  
“I can’t, I need to figure out how to stay ahead of Regina. The longer I take the more likely it becomes that Mary Margaret is going to go away for this. I don’t have time for sleep.”  
  
Emma moved to stand but August placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, guiding her back down.  
  
“At least let me make you the hot chocolate? You haven’t been eating either,” he whispered, glancing at a loose piece of her hair and letting his fingers move to toy with the ends. She was beginning to scare him. If it was Emma in jail, he’d be working just as hard to free her, but Emma wasn’t alone in this, she had him, and she needed a break.  
  
She watched him for a moment, her expression softening.  
  
“I guess I can drink something while I think,” she conceded.  
  
He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, smirking as she wrinkled her nose. Emma was going to have to learn to deal with affection if she planned to keep him around. So he did it again before standing and moving into the kitchen.  
  
“Jerk,” she muttered, leaning against the cushions and closing her eyes.  
  
August made her cocoa slowly, just the way she liked it, while keeping his eyes on her. With any luck, she’d fall asleep, at least for a few hours. Killing herself wasn’t going to help Mary Margaret, but she was too damn stubborn to listen to reason.  
  
Emma let out a small whine, moving her fingers to massage the back of her neck. He frowned, realizing that aside from being exhausted and stressed out, her body had to be killing her. He knew all too well how one’s body could betray you. Stirring in some Cinnamon, August left the cocoa to cool while he ninja’d his way to the bathroom. A moment later he appeared in front of Emma.  
  
“Here,” he said, handing her the large, steaming mug.  
  
She opened her eyes, taking the cocoa gratefully before eyeing the item he still held suspiciously.  
  
“What is that for?”  
  
August slid onto the couch, leaning back against the armrest before pulling her towards him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Just drink your hot chocolate while I help you relax for once.”  
  
Emma opened her mouth to protest but the moment his fingers dug into her shoulder blades, the words died on her lips. An involuntary moan left her throat as his calloused hands moved over her skin, thankful that the tank top she was wearing allowed him free access to her sore muscles.  
  
“What was that, Sheriff?”  
  
“Shut up; just keep working your magic back there.”  
  
August smirked.  
  
“Oh so _now_ believes in magic,” he teased, kneading his fingers into her muscles more firmly. Emma set aside her mug and relaxed into his touch, closing her eyes.  
  
While it was August’s plan to get her to sleep, it wasn’t sleep that was on Emma’s mind. As each knot of tension melted away, another emerged in its place. His hands slid off of her and Emma let out a small whine of protest.  
  
“Shush, I’m not done yet,” he whispered into her ear, the heat from his breath sending tingles down her spine.  
  
Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer and slipped his now lotioned hands beneath her shirt, massaging her lower back. Emma bit back a moan as she fought the urge to press herself against him while his dexterous fingers slid up her skin at a torturous pace. Her body felt completely relaxed and on fire at the same time. If he could remove all her tension with just his fingers, she was desperate to know what he could do with other parts of his body.  
  
August tried to massage through her bra, but the damn thing was in his way, so he made quick work of the clasp and dug his thumbs into a large knot near her spine.  
  
Emma gasped in surprise, her body involuntarily jerking away from him. A flush went through her, tinting her cheeks, and Emma shifted in his lap, trying to resume their earlier position, but the only thing she accomplished was grinding her ass against him.  
  
August groaned and his fingers immediately went to grip her sides to keep her from moving. His jeans were tight enough without the added friction of Emma writing against him like that. Did she have plans to send him to an even earlier grave than he was meant for?  
  
He leaned forward to whisper again.  
  
“Don’t do that-“  
  
Emma wiggled in his hold and August slipped his hands up her side, wondering if she was finally giving him the invitation he’d been waiting for.  
  
Even if Emma wasn’t too relaxed to stop him, she wouldn’t have. His fingers felt too amazing and it was only fair for him to release the new tension in her body that he’d created.  
  
Taking the hint, August moved his hands over her belly before wrapping one arm around her, pulling her flush against him while groping her with the other. His oily hands moved over each breast, massaging each perfect mound the way he did her back.  
  
Emma pressed into the growing bulge in his jeans and August pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while dragging his lips across her neck. Finding her sensitive spot, August grazed her flesh with his teeth before running his tongue over her and kissing the small area until he began to mark her.  
  
She gasped before whimpering his name, prompting him to sneak his free hand into her waist band. It took every ounce of self-restrain left in her body not to push him down and rip his clothes off. Besides, if she did anything rash, he’d probably scold her about needing to ‘relax’.  
  
Instead, she lazily trailed her fingers up his thigh and pressed into him harder.  
  
August growled against her shoulder before grabbing her roughly.  
  
“I thought I told you to relax.”  
  
Emma smirked triumphantly before pouting and turning back to him. Her eyes went to his lips and she licked her own; there would be time for that later. She wiggled around in his grip, rubbing against him as she did so, escaping enough to move her hand onto his thigh.  
  
“But you missed a very, very tense spot,” she whispered, biting her lip before meeting his eyes. Watching as his eyes darkened, she moved her gaze down to the hand resting just inside her jeans, and his eyes followed her.  
  
She really did want to kill him.  
  
August fought back the urge to kiss that playful gleam off of her face and instead leaned in close enough that one tiny shift would cause their lips to touch.  
  
“My apologizes, m’lady, we can’t have you left in such a state.”  
  
Emma could almost taste him and she knew if she just leaned in she could finally feel his lips pressed against hers, but he pulled away before she make contact.  
  
August slid his hand out of her tank top and sat up on his heels, pulling her back against his chest.  
  
“These are in the way,” he whispered in her ear before pressing his lips against her shoulder. He popped open her jeans and helped her sit up enough to slide them off. Once she was rid of the unnecessary fabric, he forced her onto her knees, still keeping her firmly pressed against him. Placing his legs on either side of her, he used his body to keep her pinned in place.  
  
Emma moved her hands back to grab at him but he caught them with his own and slipped his bandana off to knot her wrists behind her back. She gasped, too turned on to protest.  
  
“August-“  
  
“Shush, just close your eyes and enjoy.”  
  
His lips brushed back over her neck, settling just below her jaw while he moved his hand back to her breasts, paying special attention to her hardened nipples. He settled his other hand on the inside of her thigh, gently massaging the area.  
  
Emma rolled her head back, resting it on his shoulder, as small, satisfied sighs escaped her lips. His fingers slowly moved closer to her throbbing core and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from begging him to just get on with it already.  
  
August inched his way up her thigh while trying not to grin at the noises coming out of her. Sinking his teeth into her neck, he cupped her through her panties, feeling a smug satisfaction at finding her completely drenched.  
  
“Hmm, I see we do have a delicate problem here, Sheriff,” he whispered, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. He slipped his hand into her panties and Emma writhed against him. His fingers lit her nerves on fire, working deftly; teasing her, touching all the right places, and sending her over the edge in a wave of pleasure.  
  
August released her and placed a kiss on her temple, before pushing some of the sweaty hair away from her face while Emma kept her eyes closed, trying to compose herself. He slowly ran his hands down her arms, his lips seeking her neck. He quickly released her from her binds and moved to grab her again but Emma was too swift for him.  
  
She pounced at him, like a wild animal. Emma straddled his chest and pressed him against the arm of the sofa until it dug almost painfully into his back. Her lips claimed his and it became his turn to moan. August’s fingers immediately went for her hair, pulling her closer as he deepened their kiss. Emma ripped his belt off and soon they were both completely lost in the other.  
  
August explored every inch of her mouth while Emma groped at everything she could reach, ripping his clothes off as she went. He broke away from her to pull her shirt over her head before kissing her hungrily once more while slipping off her bra.  
  
Emma pulled away from him to look down at him, her eyes smoldering lustfully.  
  
He didn’t need words to know what she wanted. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he sat up and carefully lowered her onto her back. His eyes never left hers; wanting to make sure she didn’t change her mind.  
  
But Emma had no intention to reconsider. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought his lips back down to hers while wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
August broke the kiss to move his lips down to take one of her nipples into his mouth causing Emma arched her back and rake her nails over his shoulders.  
  
“Please,” she murmured, not wanting to wait anymore.  
  
He lifted his head from her breast and moved to kiss her, positioning himself at her entrance, thanking whatever God existed that this was finally happening. As he moved his hips to enter her, Emma pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss.  
  
“Wait, no, we can’t.”  
  
August cursed under his breath. He should have known this was going to happen. Emma sighed and pulled him down for a quick kiss.  
  
“I mean, we need a condom.”  
  
He sighed, relieved, but also frustrated. Couldn’t she have remembered that five minutes ago?  
  
“Don’t move,” he growled, having no idea where in the Hell he was supposed to find one.  
  
“Check the bathroom,” Emma suggested, giving him a sexy pout.  
  
“Right,” he said, kissing her quickly before pushing himself off of her.  
  
“And hurry up or I might have to start without you.”  
  
Emma’s words caused him to trip on his way off the couch and he banged his leg against the coffee table, knocking every book to the floor. He cursed again and tried to avoid the chuckle coming from Emma. He reached down to throw the damn things back onto the table but as he moved to toss down Mary Margaret’s copy of The Scarlet Letter aside so he could continue his condom hunt, he spotted something shiny peeking out from one of the pages.  
  
August smirked and tossed the book aside before climbing back on top of Emma.  
  
“I thought I told you to-“  
  
August held up a condom.  
  
“I guess we know where Mary Margaret likes to get freak-“  
  
Emma smacked his arm to get him to shut up and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
“Shut up and get to it, I have things to do,” she teased before kissing him again.  
  
Well, he didn’t need to be told twice.  
  
“Whatever my Sheriff requires,” he teased in between kisses.  
  
“Stop talking,” Emma whispered before biting his lip.  
  
August kissed her again, pulling her against him. He trailed his hands over her, kissing her until she began to press herself against his throbbing erection.  
  
“Please,” she begged in a harsh whisper.  
  
August laid her back down; kissing her while he slipped inside. They moved together in perfect harmony, as if their bodies were made to mold into each other. He brought her over the line of her own self-control twice and each time she cried out his name and dug her nails into his flesh.  
  
When they finished, August held her on top of his chest, wrapped up in one of Mary Margaret’s quilts. He traced small circles on her back while placing small kisses into her hair as she toyed with the hairs on his chest.  
  
He felt her arms slip around his waist and looked down to find her with her eyes closed.  
  
August placed another kiss on her forehead and she smiled, holding him tighter.  
  
“I should let you put me to sleep more often,” she mumbled, falling unconscious a moment later.  
  
“Anytime, Princess,” he whispered, pushing back her hair so he could watch her sleep. “Anytime.”


End file.
